The Tourist
" | image = S1e11b Third encounter with Trudi.jpg | caption = Trudi meeting up with an excited Wander and a disgruntled Sylvia. | season = 1 | production = 111b | broadcast = 19 | story = Lauren Faust Alex Kirwan Tim McKeon Ben Joseph Craig McCracken Johanna Stein | writer = Johanna Stein | storyboards = Matt Danner Dave Thomas | director = Dave Thomas | us = 2014 | international = | xd = June 11, 2014 | pairedwith = "The Fancy Party"http://tv.msn.com/tv/series-episodes/wander-over-yonder/?ipp=40 | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} While he and Sylvia are on vacation, Wander's new friend, an elderly tourist named Trudi, starts visiting planets Wander's never been to before. Wander insists to visit every planet Trudi does, thus blowing off his vacation plans with Sylvia. Episode Summary Transcript End Credits Back on Zizicks, Wander and Sylvia are watching the three suns set over the water. Wander repeatedly keeps asking Sylvia if they can leave, but she replies no. After the suns set and Wander asks one last time, Sylvia says yes over the end logos. Gallery Quotes Trivia *This is the first time Wander becomes competitive. *Lord Hater and Peepers don't appear in this episode. *First time we see a space traveller other than Wander and Sylvia. *This episode marks the most places visited in an 11-minute episode. *Sylvia breaks the fourth wall by rolling her eyes at the camera. *The places visited by Wander and Trudi are: **Planet Zizicks **Old Slooshy **Museum of Ginormous Antiquities **Hoagie Shop **Hotel Shmancy **The Temple of Backa-lacka-bing-bong **The Tardillias plant **The courtship ritual of the Warb **The Carblat Ceremony **Shatterton **Traffic jam planet **Mine shaped planet **Amusement park **Star formation **Unknown planet that looks like a log **Fourty other unknown planets Continuity *Second appearance of a humanoid in the series ("The Hero"). *Second time Wander ignores Sylvia ("The Troll"). *The music when Wander worries about the box from "The Box" is heard. *Fourth time Wander goes insane ("The Fugitives", "The Box", "The Ball"). * At the hoagie shop, some of the photos on the wall are of characters from past episodes, such as: ** Fleeblebort from "The Good Deed" ** The dog merchant from "The Fugitives" ** One of the tourists who bothered Lord Hater from "The Bounty" ** Sir Brad Starlight from "The Hero" Errors *When Sylvia is refusing to go with Wander, when she cries out "Now I'm thinkin' about it!" her bridle and rein are missing, only to reappear out of nowhere when she lowers her head. *In the photo of Trudi eating the giant hoagie, meat is one of the condiments but when Wander and Sylvia get it, there is no meat. Allusions *'Old Faithful' - Old Slooshy is a parody of this geyser. *'Tortoise Beats Hare' - The ending of this episode is similar to the ending of this Bugs Bunny cartoon. Production Information * This episode was revealed on MSN TV listings. * Like "The Bounty" and "The Ball", this episode will air first and its partner episode, "The Fancy Party", will air two weeks later. In production code and when broadcast together, their order is reversed. * The first images were shown in a promo for Disney XD's All Weekend Long XD-Athon. A sneak peek of the episode was also seen in a summer preview short part of the same event. * When this episode premiered, it aired with a rerun of "The Good Deed". * Every time Wander shouts "Done!" the exact, same recording is used. International Premieres Cast * Jack McBrayer as Wander * April Winchell as Sylvia * Edie McClurg as Trudi Traveler References